Draco's Great Days
by christabelicious
Summary: these days were Draco's great days. Hermione yang sial . /'jangan katakan kau telah bercinta dengan Draco Malfoy'/'Merlin, bunuh saja aku sekarang.'/'kau gila, Pirang!/'kau bukan Hermione yang kami kenal.'/'tak bisakah kau memanggilku dengan love, Mione'/ so, mind to read and review? multichap . NEXT CHAPTER UPDATED ! Complete !
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Bad Beginning

Permulaan yang Buruk

.

disclaimer | JKR only

my first dramione fict

Read and Review, please?

.

.

.

|story|

.

.

.

"oh, Harry maafkan aku. Kau tahu, tugas esai Rune Kuno nyaris membuatku gila." Hermione berkata dengan terengah-engah. Sore ini dia berjanji untuk menonton Harry latihan Quidditch dengan Ron, tapi perkamen sepanjang dua kaki berteriak-teriak padanya untuk segera ditulisi. Jadilah ia harus berlari dengan sangat-sangat-sangat cepat menuju lapangan, dan hanya menemui Harry yang tengah memasukkan quaffle kedalam kotaknya –latihan telah usai. Ron mengulum senyum.

"tak apa, Hermione, sungguh!" dada Harry bergetar tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa wajah Hermione yang berkeringat dengan napas pendek-pendek terlihat bersinar dimatanya. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa saat sebelum Ron memecah keheningan dengan batuk keras.

"kalau aku tidak salah, Harry, liurmu hampir menetes. Dan –omong-omong, ini waktunya makan malam."

.

.

.

Harry, Ron dan Hermione menyuap kentang tumbuk dalam diam. Sesekali denting garpu dengan piring terdengar diantara mereka.

"genarrhhppa, mwhionee?" kebiasaan buruk Ron membuat Hermione mengernyit. Disodorkannya jus labu dan dengan segera Ron mengenggaknya dengan kasar. Hermione makin mengernyit.

"maksudku, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Mione?" ujar Ron disela-sela memotong pai dagingnya. "apa kau tiba—tiba saja tertarik padaku?"

"Ron, pikiranmu sangat tidak etis," Hermione melanjutkan setelah melahap irisan apelnya. "jagan terlalu percaya diri."

"tapi bagaimana kalau aku yang sungguh-sunggu menyukaimu?" ucapan Ron membuat Harry tersedak kentang tumbuknya. Hermione menepuk-nepuk punggung Harry dengan cepat dan mendelik pada Ron.

Acara malam itupun berakhir dengan Ron-yang-ngambek-pada-Harry-dan-Harry-yang-ngambek-pada-Ron-juga-sementara-Hermione-tidak-tahu-titik-masalah-mereka.

.

.

.

"merusak persahabatan selama enam tahun, eh, Granger?" desis Draco sinis ketika Hermione masuk ke asrama ketua murid. "entah apa yang ada dipikiran Santo Potter dan Weasel-bee untuk mulai memperebutkanmu."

"oh, tutup mulut, Malfoy." Hermione mengibaskan tangannya dan masuk kedalam kamar, tanpa menghiraukan teriakan partner ketua murid-nya.

"asal kau tahu, berkencan dengan Potter dan Weasley hanya akan membuat pamormu jatuh, Mudblood!"

Pintu kamar Hermione menjeblak terbuka mendengar kata mudblood. Menampakkan wajah marah Hermione dibaliknya. Draco menelan ludah.

"Jangan. Lagi-lagi. Memanggilku. Dengan. Mudblood. Ferret." Hermione mengacungkan tongkatnya, bersiap menggunakan mantra kepak-kelelawar favorit Ginny untuk Master Malfoy yang terhormat.

"whoa, santai, Granger. Aku tidak bermaksud –kau tahu. Aku hanya ingin kau disini dan menemaniku ngobrol."

"ngobrol dengan ular sepertimu?"

"kau sebut pemuda tampan ini ular? Ingin merasakan liukan tubuhku, eh, Granger?" Draco kembali menyeringai melihat rona diwajah hermione.

"aku selalu tahu bahwa melihatmu sangat membuang-buang waktuku, Mister Malfoy." Hermione menurunkan tongkatnya dan berbalik untuk menuju kamarnya kembali. Sayangnya Draco tidak sependapat.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Hermione membeku di tempat. Draco tersenyum. Hermione. Her-mi-o-ne. Err-my-knee. Gadis cantik berambut semak-semak dengan mata Hazel indah sekarang berada didepannya. Beku. Tidak bersuara. Tidak, tidak. Draco tidak punya maksud jahat untuk Miss-Know-It-All itu. Ia hanya ingin bermain-main dengannya.

Setelah memindahkan Hermione kekamarnya yang didominasi warna hijau terang dan silver, Draco mengganti bajunya dengan piyama. Untungnya, ia bisa mengganti baju Hermione dengan sihir. Begini-begini, ia tidak mau mengambil kesempatan. Apalagi, dengan Granger.

"obliviate" bisik Draco perlahan. Setelah yakin mantranya bekerja dengan sempurna, ia melepas mantra pembatu ditubuh Hermione lalu berbaring disebelahnya. Tidur. Tidur yang sangat nyaman dengan memeluk Princess of Gryffindor disebelahnya.

.

.

.

Hermione bangun dengan badan yang pegal. Entah apa yang dilakukannya semalam, tapi seluruh persendiannya terasa kaku. Semakin terkejut ketika ia menyadari bahwa dirinya –gadis yang menjunjung tinggi etika, berada dibawah satu selimut dengan Draco, dan dikamar Draco pula.

'aku pasti sudah gila', hermione merangkak turun perlahan, berharap jika partnernya –yang tampan itu terbangun tanpa melihatnya, masalah ini akan beres.

"mau kemana, love?" Draco menahan pergelangan tangan Hermione yang sudah setengah jalan turun.

"love? Sudah mulai tak waras, Malfoy?"

"kurasa kau yang mulai gila." Desis Draco berbahaya."merangkak naik ke ranjangku tengah malam. Minta diberi kehangatan, eh, Granger?"

"tidak mungkin. Kau pasti memantraiku atau –sesuatu seperti,"

"a-ah, Granger. Nyatanya kau terbangun disini, bersama-ku." Draco menyeringai kembali."Merlin, jangan katakan kau telah lupa dengan apa yang telah kita lakukan semalam!"

Hermione terkesiap. Dengan cepat ia menyentakkan tangannya dan turun dari tempat tidur Draco. sementara Draco tertawa kegirangan dibelakangnya.

"kurasa kau telah ingat betapa menyenangkannya permainan kita semalam, Granger!"

Hermione bergegas menuju kelas Herbologi. Insiden pagi dengan Draco membuatnya terlambat mengikuti sarapan pagi. Terpaksa, Hermione hanya melahap pai-daging-dan-ginjal –yang disisihkan Ginny untuknya.

"cepat!" kata Professor Sprout riang, "Berpasangan dengan partnermu –ah, Miss Granger dan Mister Malfoy? Kemari. Kalian akan menyemai bibit kacang rambat meletup dimejaku. Baik! Bagus sekali, oh, Mister Longbottom! Jangan lakukan itu!"

Hermione mendengus sebal. Kenapa lagi-lagi Draco?

Draco tersenyum singkat ketika Hermione menyeret kakinya menuju meja Professor Sprout dan langsung fokus mendengarkan instruksi untuk memulai penyemaian.

"Morning, love." Bisik Draco pelan. Hermione tidak menghiraukan dan malah memasukkan segenggam sekam jamur-terbakar untuk media penyemaian dalam potnya.

"ah, aku tahu." Draco menyeringai kembali. "hubungan kita hanya berlaku di kamarku, eh?"

Hermione tetap bergeming dan meneteskan beberapa tetes wiski-api ke dalam potnya.

"oh, betapa tidak sensitifnya aku!" Draco menepuk dahinya dengan dramatis. "kau takut kau akan kelepasan jika menaggapiku? Love, harusnya kau ingat aku bisa memuaskanmu kapan saja kau mau."

Dan seketika Hermione meminta izin untuk menemui Madam Pomfrey.

.

.

.

"aku mau tidur disini." Hermione tiba-tiba muncul di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, membuat Ron, Harry, dan kembar Weasley melihat kearahnya. "aku sedang malas meladeni igauan Malfoy-musang-keparat."

"apa yang terjadi?" Ginny mendongakkan kepalanya dari majalah fashion wizard yang tengah ia tekuni. Tidak menghiraukan pipi Harry dan Ron yang merona seketika.

"entah. Kepalaku sedang terasa berat dan Malfoy tidak berhenti mengajakku berduel." Hermione mendengus sebal dan beranjak menuju kamar lamanya. Ia sangat. Sangat. Sangat ingin tidur tanpa gangguan Draco. Juga tanpa bayang-bayang menakutkannya mengenai apa yang (mungkin) telah ia lakukan di kamar Draco.

Setibanya di kamarnya yang lama, Hermione menarik selimut dan berpikir lamat-lamat. memikirkan apa, yang **kira-kira**, terjadi pada-**nya** semalam.

"Jangan-jangan," Hermione bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. "jangan-jangan aku memang merangkak ke pelukan Malfoy semalam dan melakukan sesuatu. Jangan-jangan aku masuk ke kamar Malfoy atas inisiatifku sendiri."

"kau apa, Mione?" hermione terlonjak. Biang gosip Hogwarts, Lavender Brown, ada di ranjang di sebelah tempat tidurnya! Demi janggut Merlin, semoga suara Hermione tadi terdengar seperti hanya dengungan!

"jangan katakan kau telah bercinta dengan Draco Malfoy!" teriaknya.

Hermione tertunduk lemas. Habis sudah riwayatnya.

.

.

.

|pojok author|

hai, terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri membaca (dan mereview :D) fict ini. Christabel tau kalau mungkin ini agak nggak jelas mau dibawa kemana, tapi believe me, Christabel akan berusaha yang terbaik. maafkan kesalahan yang mungkin ada dalam fict ini. segala bentuk typo, sudah berusaha diminimalisasi dengan re-check beberapa kali (dan semoga sudah nggak ada typo lagi). review sangat membantu untuk membangun fict ini (dan fict-fict Christabel lainnya yang akan diposting). oh ya, Christabel akan update Chapter 2 : The Bad Situation tanggal 25 Maret 2013, bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Christabel *abaikan*. well, enjoy reading! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Bad Situation

.

.

.

Disclaimer | JKR only

.

|STORY|

.

.

.

Hermione mengetuk-ngetuk meja makan dengan sebal. Setelah teriakan Lavender semalam, sekitar sembilanpuluhsembilan persen populasi Hogwarts memandangnya ingin tahu. Termasuk Harry dan Ron (atau terutama Harry dan Ron? Entahlah) ! ingin rasanya Hermione berteriak di aula besar sekarang dan menonjok Draco (ah, jangan lupa Lavender Brown juga)untuk apa yang telah ia alami hari ini.

Perhatikan saja:

1. Tatapan tidak percaya dari Harry, " oh, serius, Mione. Kukira kali ini aku haris mempercayai Lavender-si-biang-gosip. Bukannya aku tidak percaya padamu –kita kan teman, tapi kau harus pandang dari sudut pandangku, Mione! Merlin, ini sangat menyebalkan!"

2. Pandangan melecehkan dari Ron, "Lav-Lav memang terlalu ceria, Hermione. Tapi dia selalu bicara fakta! Kurasa ada alasan jelas dibalik teriakannya semalam. Apa kau tengah curhat padanya mengenai betapa agresifnya Musang Keparat itu di ranjang?"

3. Ginevra Weasley yang terus-terusan merepet mengenai pentingnya-menjaga-kualitas-hubungan-yang-sehat. "kau tahu, Mione. Hubungan yang tidak sehat selalu menimbulkan dampak yang buruk bagi perempuannya. Seperti sekarang, contohnya. Bukan Malfoy yang disalahkan, tapi KAU! Jadi, ingat-ingat ini kalau kau memiliki niat untuk melanjutkan hubungan-tidak-sehat-mu dengannya."

4. Bahkan teguran Professor McGonagall, "Miss Granger, kupikir aku memberimu jabatan Ketua Murid bukan untuk membuat hubunganmu dengan Mister Malfoy menjadi gamblang dan tidak terarah, melainkan karena aku yakin jika kalian dapat melaksanakan tugas secara profesional meski dengan dasar kasih-sayang yang murni."

Hermione kembali mengetuk-ngetuk meja makan dengan lebih ganas. Tidak mengindahkan tatapan kesal dari Ginny yang sedari tadi menyodorkan sepiring kentang tumbuk dengan kaserol daging panas.

"makan, Hermione." Desak Ginny. "jangan pedulikan Harry dan Ron. Mereka sangat-tidak-dewasa."

Harry dan Ron memang menjauhi Hermione semenjak Lavender berteriak malam itu. Konyol. Mereka bertiga telah berhasil melawan Voldemort, namun gagal melawan kekuatan dahsyat gosip Lavender Brown.

"thanks, Ginny." Hermione akhirnya mulai menyuap kentang tumbuk dan kaserolnya. "cuma kau yang mau bicara denganku saat ini. Jangan hitung Fred dan George, karena mereka berbicara denganku agar aku membeli seri kartu-menggigit mereka yang terbaru."

Ginny tertawa, dan si Kembar Weasley tersipu malu (atau pura-pura tersipu? Entah).

Tanpa disadari, ada sepasang mata abu-abu yang memandangnya penuh perhatian dari meja Slytherin.

"Oi, mate." Blaise Zabini menyikutnya dengan keras. "ingin melahap Granger bulat-bulat, eh? Matamu tidak berhenti menatapnya dari tadi."

"aku menatapnya karena dia ada di depanku! Lalu kau ingin aku menatap apa? McGonagall?" sambar Draco kesal.

"whoa, santai, mate. Karena responmu seperti ini, kukira gosip dari Daphne tadi pagi salah. Bukan begitu?" ganti Theodore Nott yang menggodanya kali ini. Draco mengernyit.

"gosip apa?"

"tentang Granger yang meloncat naik ke ranjangmu tadi malam."

"tunggu." Draco menegang. Kenapa rencananya berjalan dengan terlalu mulus? Ini terasa janggal. Harusnya permainan ini terasa menyenangkan. Yang dia inginkan, Hermione yang merasa aneh, dan hanya mereka berdua yang mengikuti permainan ini. Bukannya satu sekolah. Apalagi dengan gosip ini. Tidak seru lagi, dong.

Draco tidak terima dengan perkataan Theo. Draco tidak suka mendengar seolah-olah Hermione adalah gadis murahan yang dengan mudah masuk ke kamar laki-laki ketika sedang ingin.

Tidak. Tidak. Hermione Granger, target permainannya, bukan gadis seperti itu. Hermione Granger, target permainannya, adalah Miss-Know-It-All yang menjunjung tinggi etika.

"aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan Granger semalam, Theo." Desis Draco.

"ap –apa? Kupikir semalam kau dan Granger telah bermain beberapa ronde." Blaise ikut-ikutan protes.

"kalian gila." Draco menggeleng. "si Granger itu. Apa kalian pikir masuk akal kalau aku dengan si Granger itu?"

Blaise dan Theo tampak berpikir keras.

"ah, ya." Blaise mengangguk seolah mendapat pencerahan. "kalian selalu tampak seperti dua kucing yang berebut daerah kekuasaan. Jadi kurasa tidak mungkin. Bagaimana menurutmu, Theo?"

"kurasa juga begitu. Draco tidak akan sudi dengan Hermione-Mud-Granger. Berbeda kelas."

"jangan pakai kata 'Mud' lagi, mate." Tegur Draco. "era Voldemort sudah lewat."

Theo dan Blaise mengangguk-angguk, lalu melanjutkan makan mereka. Puding dan kue cokelat dengan ganache sudah dihidangkan, jadi mereka mulai berkonsentrasi dengan itu.

Apa benar Draco tidak akan sudi dengan si-Granger itu? Kenapa otaknya malah berusaha memunculkan seribu satu alasan mengenai kemungkinan-Malfoy-dan-Granger-bersatu? Seperti pemikiran tentang penghapusan kasta dalam duna sihir dan Ayahnya yang telah melupakan keinginan menjaga kemurnian klan Malfoy lagi.

Akhirnya, Draco mengetuk meja dengan sebal (juga).

.

.

.

"kau yakin akan kembali ke asrama ketua murid, Hermione?" Ginny bertanya sambil menyesap teh krisannya yang mulai dingin.

"yah, kurasa disini bahkan lebih buruk dengan Ron dan Harry yang terus-terusan mambuang muka saat melihatku." Hermione berjalan menuju pintu. "dah, Gin. Kau temanku yang terbaik."

"hati-hati, Mione. Oke. Dan kalau Harry serta Ron ada disini, akan kujelaskan pada mereka betapa tertekannya dirimu." Hermione hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, lalu melenggang pergi.

Asrama Ketua Murid terletak di salah satu menara tertinggi di Hogwarts. Koridornya sepi, dengan angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus pelan dari lubang-lubang ventilasi tak kasat mata di dindingnya. Separuh jalan menuju asramanya, hermione memain-mainkan tongkat sihirnya yang terlihat kusam. Mungkin tongkat sihir bisa melakukan banyak hal, tapi tongkat tidak bisa membersihkan dirinya sendiri.

Hermione berjalan dalam diam sambil mengelap tongkatnya yang kotor dengan sapu tangan muggle miliknya, ketika ada beberapa gadis, mungkin kelas lima (dengan jubah ravenclaw), bergerombol dan menggosip di koridor membelakanginya.

"kurasa memang begitu." Kata salah seorang gadis berambut hitam lebat. "tidak mungkin, kan, Draco Malfoy yang mengejar-ngejar Hermione Granger?"

Gadis dengan pita pink mengangguk setuju. "lagipula, terlihat sekali, kok. Hermione Granger selalu mencari cari kesempatan untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan Draco Malfoy!"

Hermione meniup anak rambut yang menjuntai di dahinya dengan sebal. Berani-beraninya, anak-anak kelas lima ini menggosip tentang Ketua Murid mereka! Bukan hanya satu ketua Murid, tapi KEDUANYA!

"tapi, apa –apa menurut kalian itu memang terjadi?" gadis lain dengan rambut dikucir kuda bertanya penasaran. "maksudku, bukankah keren bisa merasakan permainan dengan Draco Malfoy? Kudengar bahkan salah seorang kakak kelas kita, dari Ravenclaw, mengakui ciuman Draco Malfoy yang memabukkan."

Hermione berdeham keras. Cukup sudah mendengar ucapan mereka yang melantur.

"potong masing-masing sepuluh poin dari Ravenclaw karena bersikap tidak hormat pada Ketua Murid dengan bergosip, dan mempermalukan Rowena Ravenclaw atas sikap tidak-berotak-yang-sangat-bukan-Ravenclaw."

Kelima gadis itu memucat.

"sebelum aku menambah hukuman kalian dengan detensi membersihkan owlery, sebaiknya kalian cepat pergi dari sini."

Dan kelima gadis itu terbirit-birit pergi.

"ciuman memabukkan? Darimana mereka mendapat kosakata buruk itu?" Hermione mendengus sebal (lagi) dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju pintu asrama. "lagipula sebagus apa, sih, ciuman ferret sialan itu?"

Tiba-tiba seseorang di belakangnya menarik pergelangan tangan Hermione dan menarik tubuhnya hingga bersandar di dinding dan memerangkapnya dengan kedua lengan. Ternyata Draco Malfoy.

"kau ingin tahu sebagus apa ciumanku?" desis Draco tepat didepan wajah Hermione yang memerah.

Tanpa menghiraukan Hermione yang syok, bibir Draco langsung melumat bibir Hermione dengan cepat, dan memaksnya untuk membuka mulut. Hermione terhanyut. Benar, ciuman seorang Draco Malfoy sangat-sangat-sangat memabukkan. Bahkan tanpa sadar tangan Hermione telah bergelayut di leher Draco, dan membuka mulutnya. Lidahnya ikut menari dengan lidah Draco yang menerobos masuk dalam mulutnya dengan agresif. Ciuman yang sangat-sangat-sangat bergairah.

Mereka masih seperti itu ketika pekikan tertahan dari Ron mengagetkan Hermione yang dengan cepat melepaskan diri dari ciuman Draco. Draco meluruskan badannya dan ikut menoleh pada Ron sambil mengusap bibirnya yang basah. Menegaskan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"Ginny baru saja memaksa kami untuk meminta maaf padamu karena sikap kekanak-kanakan kami, dan tebak apa yang kami dapatkan disini?" ujar Ron dengan sarkastik. "sepasang Ketua Murid mabuk cinta yang bahkan tidak sanggup untuk menunggu agar mereka masuk ke ruangan tertutup terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan koneksi!"

Harry hanya diam, tapi Hermione tahu dia terkejut.

"Ron, ini bukan seperti apa yang kau pikir –aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi!"

"cukup, Hermione. Sebaiknya kau simpan tenagamu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lain dengan Musang Mesum itu." Ron menyeret Harry pergi dengan cepat.

Hermione jatuh terduduk dan memukuli kepalanya dengan kesal.

"Merlin, bunuh saja aku sekarang."

.

.

.

|authors note|

Akhirnya Christabel selesai juga nulisnya. Maunya sih, sesuai rencana, Christa update chapter 2 tanggal 25 Maret 2013, bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Christa *abaikan*. Tapi kayaknya update sekarang juga gapapa. Hahaha. Disini mungkin Ratenya nyerempet ke M ya? Entah. Christa malah kepikiran buat nambahin adegan lemon juga disini *digampar*. Coba deh, habis baca terus review (makasih banyak buat yang udah ngereview. Bikin Christa semangat nulis.) ini bagusnya digimanain. Last, kayaknya sesuai plot yang udah dibikin, fic ini selesai dalam lima chapter. Makasih buat yang udah follow dan fav fic ini yaa.

|pojok review|

Finnywife : makasih. Diusahain cepet updatenya :)

DracoDormiens137-ELF : end dalam lima chapter. Hahaha emang OOC parah kayaknya yah?

Caca : wah Lavender and the gank mungkin baru muncul di chapter 3-4. Keep read yaa.

Ocham Malfoy : salam kenal :) makasih udah baca dan review. Semoga chap seterusnya ngga bikin boring.

Shinta Malfoy : iya, alurnya cepet soalnya takut kena WB hahaha. Tapi udah nyoba chap 2 ini nggak cepet lagi. Makasih yaa.

Issha : makasih. Oke pasti dilanjutin. Keep read yaa.

BrilliBerry Kurosaki : salam kenal juga Brilli :) ini kayaknya beneran nyerempet rate M deh. Hahaha ditambahin lemon juga apa yah? *abaikan. Makasih yaa.

Chalttermore3-23 : salam kenal juga Chaltter :) sebenernya itu udah berubah waktu dan tempat, harusnya kan double space atau kasih titik, tapi Christa lupa. Jadinya kayak tiba-tiba ganti gitu. Terus setelah diedit lagi di Doc Manager, nggak bisa keupload gitu di storynya. Mungkin Chaltter bisa bantu? Hehehe . dibikin gitu soalnya biar pas ada gosip Hermione bener-bener sendirian tanpa Ron ataupun Harry gitu. Makasih. Lanjut dong :)

Megu takuma : Harry sama Ron dibikin gitu buat penyempurna situasi awal aja kok. Oke! Makasih yaa . keep read .

Ditunggu review di Chapter ini loh yaaa :D jangan lupa !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Bad Relationship

.

.

.

Disclaimer | JKR only

.

|STORY|

.

.

.

Setelah mengacungkan tongkat dengan ganas ke arah Draco yang menyeringai puas, Hermione masuk kedalam asrama dengan penuh emosi (tak lupa bantingan pintu) dan berbaring di ranjangnya.

Hell, Merlin! Tak bisakah hari-hari di Hogwarts ini dilalui dengan tenang?!

Hermione mendengus sebal entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. Mungkin secangkir cokelat panas dapat membantunya menenangkan syaraf sekarang.

"Rolley," bisik Hermione pelan. Rolley adalah salah satu Peri Rumah yang sangat menyukainya (_**SPEW **_telah terdengar oleh beberapa peri-rumah dan menyebar dengan sangat cepat), dan kali ini Hermione ingin dibuatkan secangkir cokelat panas.

"ya, Miss Granger? Rolley akan membawakan apapun pesanan Miss Granger." Rolley muncul dengan suara 'plop' di kamarnya hanya lima detik setelah dipanggil.

"Oh Rolley, maafkan aku karena harus memintamu melakukan ini." Hermione berkata dengan sungkan. "aku ingin secangkir cokelat panas, tapi Draco Malfoy sedang menggunakan pantry."

"apapun untuk Miss Hermione Granger. Rolley akan membawakan secangkir cokelat panas sebentar lagi." Lalu Rolley kembali menghilang dengan 'plop' lagi.

.

.

.

Blaise Zabini dan Theodore Nott sedang memainkan set kartu-menggigit yang baru dari Sihir Sakti Weasley sesorean ini. Kartu-menggigit memang seru dimainkan malam hari (di ruang rekreasi, dengan perapian berderik pelan). Efek gigitan (bagi yang kalah angka lima kali berturut-turut) akan membengkakkan jari-jari dan baru mengempes setelah didiamkan semalaman.

Jari telunjuk dan kelingking Blaise sudah membengkak, sementara Theo masih aman-aman saja.

"Ouch! Ini kartu gila!" Blaise melemparkan kartu-kartunya yang masih tersisa. "Aku selesai! Berapa kau dibayar Kembar Weasley sialan itu untuk memainkan kartu ini?!"

Theo terbahak, lalu menyihir kartu-kartu itu untuk terbang ke kotaknya. "Sebenarnya, _**mate**_, itu produk tester."

"Tester? Coba-dulu-baru-beli maksudmu?" Theo mengangguk dan melempar kartunya terbang ke kamar. "Hell, tidakkah Hermione juga produk tester, kalau begitu?'

"Herm –apa maksudmu?"

"Draco mencicipinya dulu sebelum memutuskan dia cocok digandeng atau tidak."

"Jadi kau percaya dengan gosip itu?" Theo mengerutkan dahinya.

"kita harus mulai mengawasi Draco dan si-Granger itu sekarang."

"kau sudah dengar Draco bilang tidak tadi." The menatapnya tidak percaya. "Apa lagi?"

"Alasan Draco tadi tidak cukup buatku. Dia hanya bilang, 'apa masuk akal jika aku dengan si Granger?', lalu puff. Habis." Blaise beranjak dari sofa dan menuju kamarnya. " Maksudku, memang kelihatannya tidak masuk akal, tapi itu bisa saja terjadi! Kau tahu Astoria? Dia memang tidak pernah akur denganku selama ini. Tapi percayalah, aku sudah menciumnya beberapa kali."

"Merlin, Blaise!" Theo melonjak. "Kau sudah mencium Astoria? Beberapa kali?"

"Oh, lupakan. Kita ada kelas Herbologi besok pagi, jadi biarkan aku tidur sekarang."

"KAU BERUTANG CERITA PADAKU, BLAISE ZABINI!"

.

.

.

Hari ini mata pelajaran Herbology dimulai pagi-pagi sekali. Semaian kacang rambat-meletup sudah waktunya dipindah kedalam polybag besar, dan waktu yang paling tepat untuk menanam adalah pagi hari.

Professor Sprout sudah berada dalam rumah kaca dan mulai mengabsen anak-anak Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Hermione dan Draco juga sudah berada di meja terdepan, didepan semaian mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Nah, ingat untuk tidak menyentuh bagian yang menggelembung karena itu akan meletup dan mengeluarkan bisa." Professor Sprout menunjuk batang kacang yang mulai menggembung. "Siapa yang tahu apa yang bisa dimanfaatkan dari bisa itu?"

Hermione dan Draco mengangkat tangan dengan cepat. Semua mata memandang mereka yang terlihat sangat bernafsu untuk menjawab.

"Em, yah. Siapa yang merasa lebih dulu?" tanya Professor sprout dengan ragu.

"Saya, Professor." Jawab Hermione dan Draco berbarengan, lalu saling menoleh satu sama lain dengan kesal.

"Aku terlebih dulu, Malfoy." Bentak Hermione. Draco tersenyum.

"Kurasa aku lebih cepat sepersekian detik darimu, Granger."

"Kau –mus,"

"Cukup!" Professor Sprout menengahi. "Biar kujawab sendiri saja, kalu begitu. Bisa kacang rambat-meletup bisa bersifat racun untuk beberapa orang yang memiliki riwayat alergi kacang. Tapi, bisa itu juga dapat digunakan sebagai suplemen penambah nafsu makan naga-naga _**Hungaria**_."

Hermione dan Draco serentak menurunkan tangan mereka dengan sebal.

"Hermione, AWAS!" teriak Parvati dari ujung rumah kaca. Lengan Hermione menggantung didekat salah satu batang yang nyaris meletup. Tapi sayangnnya Hermione terlambat menyingkir. Letupan bisa itu mengenai siku kirinya dengan sukses.

Hermione mengerang. Letupan itu terasa panas di sikunya. Dengan sigap Draco yang berada di dekatnya mengeluarkan sapu tangan dengan bordir keluarga Malfoy dari sakunya dan membalutkannya pada lengan Hermione dengan lambaian tongkatnya dari bawah meja tanaman.

Hermione terkesiap. Ia tahu Draco yang melakukannya dengan cepat dan rapi tanpa diketahui siapapun. Kenapa ia melakukan itu? Bukannya Draco malfoy membencinya?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Miss Granger?" Professor Sprout mendekat dengan tergesa-gesa, dan mendesah lega saat melihat balutan sapu tangan di siku Hermione.

"Kurasa baik-baik saja karena sudah dibebat seperti itu. Cerdik sekali, Nak. Ah, Mister Malfoy, tolong antarkan Miss Granger ke asrama kalian dan minta salep penawar racun pada Madam Pomfrey. Kalian dibebaskan dari Herbologi kali ini. Nah, apakah kalian ada kelas setelah ini?"

"Tidak, Professor." Draco mendongak. "Hari ini kelas kami hanya Herbologi."

"Kalau begitu, segeralah kembali ke kamar kalian dan rawat Miss Granger."

"Baik, Professor." Dan Draco menyeret Hermione yang masih tercengang dengan semua rentetan peristiwa lima menitan ini.

"Terima kas –,"

"kalau kau ingin berterima kasih padaku, Granger, ada sesuatu yang harus kau lakukan."

"Apa?"

"Temani aku minum wiski-api sekarang."

"Apa?!"

.

.

.

"Oi, Brown." Blaise menyenggol Lavender yang otomatis mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Theo hanya mengikuti dari belakang sambil memainkan ujung tanaman berwarna biru.

"Y –ya?"

"Kudengar kau yang menyebarkan pada orang-orang mengenai hubungan Draco dengan Granger."

"L –lalu?"

"Dari mana gosip itu berasal? Bukan karanganmu, kan?"

"B –bukan. Aku mendengar secara langsung saat Hermione menginap di asrama Gryffindor. Dia tidur disebelah ranjangku."

"Kau yakin?"

"Seratus persen."

Blaise mengangguk puas. "Trims, Brown."

"Anytime, Zabini." Cicit Lavender. "Kalau kau butuh informasiku lagi, aku siap. Dimanapun."

"Dimanapun? Termasuk di kamarmu?" Tanya Blaise iseng.

"Tentu, tentu." Brown mengangguk cepat. Theo mendengus.

"Oke, Brown. See you." Blaise pergi dengan Theo diiringi cicitan senang Lavender dan Parvati.

"Nah, Mate," Blaise menyenggol Theo bangga. "Kubilang juga apa. Kita perketat pengawasan Draco dan Granger."

"Dengan senang hati."

.

.

.

"Ayo, minum ini." Draco menyorongkan sepiala wiski-api berbuih pada Hermione yang duduk di sofa panjang dihadapannya.

"Kau gila, pirang!" bentak Hermione. "Kau Ketua Murid Laki-Laki dan kau akan mengajak Ketua Murid Perempuan untuk melanggar sedikitnya delapan peraturan dasar Hogwarts!"

Draco mendengus sebal dan kembali menyodorkan pialanya. "Minum, Granger. Kau bilang kau akan berterima kasih. Apa kau ingin terus-terusan berhutang budi padaku?"

Hermione kehabisan kata-kata balasan.

"Kemarikan." Hermione meraih piala itu (akhirnya) dan meneguknya sampai habis. Draco menyeringai.

"Mau lagi, Granger?" Draco menuangkan Wiski-api lagi dalam piala Hermione.

Hermione menggeleng. "Cukup, Malfoy. Aku tidak ingin mabuk disini."

"A-ah, Granger. Aku tahu kau sedang banyak beban akhir-akhir ini. Santo Potter dan Waselbee, esai Transfigurasi dan Sejarah Sihir." Draco mencoba membujuk Hermione lagi.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau aku mabuk, Musang?"

"Kau takkan mabuk hanya dengan sebotol wiski-api, Berang-berang."

Dan Hermione merih pialanya dan minum lagi. Lagi, lagi, lagi. Dan lagi. Kini ia telah mabuk berat. Mabuk pagi-pagi di asrama Ketua Murid dengan Draco Malfoy, musuh bebuyutannya. Entah seberat apa pikiran Hermione Granger sampai ia mau diajak melanggar sedikitnya delapan peraturan dasar Hogwarts.

"Granger," bisik Draco pelan.

"Apa?" Hermione melirik sekilas dari sofa tempatnya bersandar.

"Kau cantik."

Hanya dengan dua kata dan Draco telah mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Hermione dan melumatnya. Semenjak ciuman pertamanya dengan Hermione di koridor, Draco selalu ingin merasakan bibir Hermione yang manis. Dan sekarang, Draco Malfoy mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Draco Malfoy selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Termasuk bibir Hermione Granger, darah-lumpur musuh bebuyutannya sejak kelas satu.

Draco memainkan lidahnya dalam mulut Hermione yang sudah dengan sangat agresifnya meremas kepala Draco, meminta lebih. Draco menuruti dengan merapatkan badannya dengan hermione yang sudah telentang sempurna di sofa, dan menciumnya dengan lebih buas.

Tapi tiba-tiba Hermione sesak, napasnya pendek-pendek, dan pingsan. Draco yang merasakan Hermione melemas dalam pelukannya segera menghentikan aktivitas (mereka) dan melihat Hermione yang mulai kehabisan napas.

"Granger?" Draco mencoba membangunkan Hermione yang benar-benar pingsan.

Dua botol wiski-api tidak akan menyebabkan seseorang sampai pingsan, Draco membatin. Kecuali, jika orang itu mengonsumsi obat-obatan yang akan bereaksi dengan minuman keras.

'_**Bisa kacang rambat-meletup bisa bersifat racun untuk beberapa orang yang memiliki riwayat alergi kacang.**_' ucapan Profesor Sprout berdengung di telinganya. Draco terkesiap.

Hermione terkena bisa Kacang rambat-meletup dan ia memberinya Wiski-api! Ini sama saja dengan pembunuhan!

Seperti orang kesetanan Draco segera menggendong Hermione dan berlari menuju Madam Pomfrey.

Merlin, kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Hermione, Draco tak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Selamanya.

.

.

.

|authors note|

Christa update lagiiiiii! :D

Chapter 3 rasanya agak nggak jelas buat Christa. Nggak sreg sama adegan pingsannya. Kok terkesan nyinet sekali *sigh* semoga chapter depan jadi lebih baik!

|pojok review|

Shizyldrew : pengen? Christa juga pengen dicium Draco *eh

Megu takuma : kissing udah mainstream kali ya? u,u

Chantal : Hai Chantaaaaaal *sok kenal juga* makasih saran-sarannya. Beberapa (kayak Blaise sama Theo nggak percaya) emang udah ada di plot chapter selanjutnya. Kalau penggunaan huruf kapital, Christa emang ceroboh -,-"a makasih ucapannya, ini lagi diusahain fast update dan agak panjang per chapter. Keep read and review ya :)

5diya1013 : oke, keep read yaaa :)

BrilliBerry Kurosaki : silahkan mampir-mampir Brilli… iyah nih, ceroboh sama penggunaan huruf kapital u,u hehehe Lemonnya ntar-ntar aja deh. Masih nyari adegan yang pas :D keep read and review yaa Brilli… makasih loh kritik dan sarannya…

Thya. : makasih :)

Caca : wihh, maunya naik rate melulu :p

Ochan Malfoy : iya nih lima chapter, mungkin melesetnya enam chapter… ntar bikin versi Dramione lain dong :D waah . makasih yaa. Keep read and review Ochan…

Miss Malfoy / Abelle M : iya yah? Christa juga kepikiran Draco jadi badboy aja terus *digetok Draco* mungkin chapter ending ntar baru berubah si-Draconya… naik rate? Ntar kalo ada inspirasi adegan lemonnya baru naik rate ke M . hahaha. Keep read and review yaa.

Aishii : sudah ngebut nih :D

Claire : oke ! ngebut ngebut ! :D

DracoDormiens137-ELF : Apes tapi asik, bisa sama Dracoooooo *Christa ngiler* yuk ah keep read and review :D

Ditunggu review di Chapter ini loh yaaa :D jangan lupa !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Bad Argument

.

.

.

Disclaimer | JKR only

.

Baca dan tinggalkan jejak, ya. beribu terimakasih dari Christa

.

|STORY|

.

.

.

"Aku tidak akan mengungkit masalah ini –bagaimana ketua murid perempuan Hogwarts bisa mabuk sampai pingsan seperti ini karena aku percaya pada Miss Granger." Madam Pomfrey kemudian mendaraskan mantra-mantra penyembuh di kening Hermione. Draco hanya bisa menatapnya dengan kaku.

"Terimakasih, Madam. Aku –kami, entahlah." Draco mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia sudah menjelaskan semuanya tadi, dan lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk membela diri.

"Karena ini pertama kalinya Miss Granger bermasalah, aku tidak akan bicara pada Minerva. Kau aman. Tapi kau harus tahu, Mister Malfoy, bahwa tubuh Hermione Granger sudah nyaris tidak sanggup menolerir kadar racun dan alkohol dari bisa dan wiski-api itu. Aku bisa menyembuhkannya, tentu saja." Madam pomfrey berkata menambahkan saat melihat wajah panik Draco sambil memasang infus berisi ramuan di lengan kiri Hermione, lalu melanjutkan, "Tapi keadaan kekurangan oksigen yang dialami Miss Granger tadi agak mengkhawatirkan. Apakah kalian sedang bertengkar lalu kau **membekap** Hermione atau bagaimana?"

Ya, aku membekapnya, batin Draco. Dengan mulutku. Oh, dia membekapku juga kalau begitu. Bagaimana kalau saling-bekap? Kedengarannya lebih _**fair**_.

"Tidak, Madam. Dia pingsan dibawah **bantal**. Mungkin tersumbat atau apa."

Madam Pomfrey mengangguk. "Nah. Kau boleh kembali ke asramamu kalau begitu, Mister Malfoy. Miss Granger akan bermalam disini sampai dia sadar."

"Berapa lama?"

"Mungkin satu atau dua hari. Bergantung pada daya serap tubuh Miss Granger terhadap ramuanku."

Draco menegang. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Hermione tidak boleh berada di tempat dimana Santo Potter dan Weaselbee bisa menemukannya suatu saat. Dia harus merahasiakan **ini**.

"Madam, aku **bisa** merawat Hermione di asrama ketua murid. Hogwarts akan heboh jika melihat Hermione Granger tak sadarkan diri disini." Draco mencoba merayu.

"Bagaimana dengan ramuan dan mantra penyembuhnya?"

"Setiap sore aku akan mengambil ramuan kesini dan memberikannya pada Hermione. Tulis saja mantranya pada perkamen. Aku yakin aku bisa merapalnya dengan tepat."

Madam Pomfrey mencoba menimbang-nimbang. Draco ada benarnya juga. Dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan pada Minerva mengenai hal ini, jadi keberadaan Hermione disini malah akan menggemparkan seluruh penghuni Hogwarts.

"Bagaimana dengan izin sakitnya?"

"Bisa ditulis cacar naga atau demam tinggi atau apalah itu. Aku yang akan menyampaikannya pada setiap Profesor pengajar."

"Baiklah. Akan kuberi ramuan untuk malam ini. Mantra sudah cukup." Madam Pomfrey memutuskan, lalu menuang cairan berwarna hijau menjijikkan didalam lacinya kedalam kemasan infus dan menyerahkannya pada Draco yang terlihat sumringah. "Ini sari _**feverfew**_. Ditambah beberapa **blok** lendir bekicot danau hitam. Efektif untuk demam dan membuatnya cepat sadar. Masukkan saja selang infusnya kedalam sini dengan **sihir**."

"Baik, Madam. Aku –maksudnya kami, permisi dulu. Terimakasih **banyak**."

.

.

.

Setelah membaringkan hermione (di kamarnya sendiri) dan menyelimutinya, Draco membereskan ruang rekreasi dan melenyapkan botol-botol wiski-api, lalu duduk termenung disofa. Memandang derik perapian yang menyala indah (kadang hijau, biru atau merah).

Draco menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Bukan ini rencananya. Yang benar saja. Draco tidak pernah merasa merencanakan pembunuhan pada Hermione Granger (jangan hitung tahun ketiga, saat Hermione menonjoknya. Draco akan memutilasi siapapun yang membicarakan adegan itu).

Pangeran Slytherin itu mendesah lelah. Melemparkan punggungnya untuk bersandar di bantalan sofa, matanya kemudian tertumbuk pada kemasan infus sari _**feverfew**_ diatas meja. Dengan cepat ia beranjak mengambil dan masuk kedalam kamar Hermione, dan memasang infus itu dengan sihir.

"Aku tahu aku bodoh, Granger." Draco duduk di tepi ranjang Hermione, menatap gadis itu dengan seringai miring khas Draco. "Aku akan mengakui kalau aku bodoh, jadi sadarlah sekarang."

Ia melonggarkan ikatan dasinya, membuka kancing lengan kemeja dan menggulungnya sebatas siku, lalu meletakkan tongkat sihirnya di dekat lampu baca milik Hermione.

"Kau tahu, Granger, di tahun keenam, aku berkali-kali mencoba membunuh Dumbledore. Aku yakin kau tahu –Si Santo Potter memergokiku. Dia pasti menceritakannya padamu, bukan?" Draco mendengus. "Salah satunya dengan mencoba memberinya _**mead**_ yang kuberi racun. Tapi si Weaselbee idiot itu yang meminumnya. Aku nyaris membunuh _**redhair**_ barbar itu, Granger. Dan sekarang, tebak apa. Aku nyaris membunuhmu dengan wiski-api! Apa aku memang akan sering **nyaris** membunuh orang?"

Detak jam dinding menarik perhatian Draco. Pukul dua siang. Draco tahu harusnya dia pergi ke kamarnya dan mengerjakan esai atau beristirahat, tapi kali ini dia sedang ingin bercerita pada Hermione. Tahun keenam adalah tahun tersulit baginya. Hidup dan berpikir sendiri, tertekan setiap hari, bahkan terlalu takut saat bertemu dengan orang lain.

"Saat Santo Potter itu menyerangku dengan Sectumsempra… aku berharap aku benar-benar mati, Granger." Draco memejamkan mata. Bahkan setelah dua tahun berlalu, rasa tertekan itu masih terasa. "Aku iri denganmu, Ganger. Apa yang kau lakukan di masa silam adalah sesuatu yang membanggakan. Sedangkan aku? Ah, aku tahu ini terlalu melankolis, Granger, tapi tolong biarkan aku menceritakannya padamu. Dua tahun berlalu dan aku belum pernah membaginya dengan siapapun. Aku selalu ingin menceritakannya padamu, tapi baru pembukaan kau sudah marah-marah padaku."

Draco tertawa sumbang.

"Cepat sadar, Granger. Aku rindu bertengkar denganmu."

.

.

.

"Oi, _**mate**_." Blaise menepuk pundak Theo yang menulis esai ramuan dengan serius. "aku akan ke kamar Draco sebentar. Ada perlu."

"Jangan lama." Theo mendengus. "Esaiku sudah lebih panjang dua kaki dari esaimu. Aku tidak mau kau **memplagiatku** lagi."

Blaise menguap bosan dan berlalu. "Cerewet."

Setelah mengatakan kata kunci Asrama ketua murid (draco memberitahunya dengan bangga), Blaise segera menuju kamar Draco dan tidak menemukan musang pirang itu disana. Dia berjengit heran, lalu melangkah ke ruang rekreasi tepat saat Draco keluar dari kamar Hermione dengan kemeja dan dasi acak-acakan. Blaise bersiul.

"Kena, kau." Draco menatapnya dengan pandangan kaku. "Main berapa kali, eh? Kenapa aku tidak mendengar desahan Granger? Kau memasang mantra Muffliato, atau permainanmu terasa kurang panas?"

"Aku lelah. Biarkan aku tidur." Draco melangkah menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan diri di ranjang. Blaise mengikuti dari belakang.

"Kurasa Granger sengaja menunggu letupan itu agar bisa berduaan denganmu hari ini."

"Jaga ucapanmu, Blaise." Draco masih memejamkan mata.

"Kata Lavender Brown,dia benar-benar mendengar HermioneGranger bergumam soal melakukan sesuatu denganmu."

"Lalu?"

"Apa Granger yang memaksamu melakukan itu?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengannya, _**mate**_."

"Tapi, kau tadi keluar dari kamarnya dengan baju awut-awutan!"

"Blaise Zabini!" Draco berdiri dengan kesal, lalu menyeret Blaise ke kamar Hermione.

"Dia sakit sungguhan. Aku tidak mau Santo Potter dan Weaselbee itu menemukannya dan mengutukku, jadi aku meminta dia dirawat disini."

"Maaf, aku –aku hanya bingung. Kau tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya." Blaise salah tingkah.

"Gosip Brown itu juga salah. Aku yang memodifikasi ingatan Hermione. Hanya **iseng**."

"Tapi gosip **iseng** itu sudah menyebar dengan parah, Draco!"

"Aku tahu. Aku mungkin akan menemui Brown dan bernegosiasi."

.

.

.

Sabtu yang tenang. Setelah memasang infus ramuan di lengan Hermione dan menggantu bajunya dengan bantuan tongkatnya, Draco kembali duduk di tepi ranjang Hermione dan merapikan poninya.

"Belum sadar juga, Granger? Aneh, harusnya kau sudah sadar sekarang. Bukannya Madam Pomfrey bilang kau akan sadar hari ini?"

"Keluar, Hermione! Aku tahu kau didalam!" Draco menegang. Suara si barbarian Weaselbee terdengar dari ruang rekreasi. Sebelum _**redhair**_ itu mem-bombarda pintu kamar, Draco buru-buru keluar.

"Kenapa kau keluar dari **sana**, musang?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Weaselbee."

Dan tepat saat Ron mengucap "Alohomora," Draco merapal "Protego" pada daun pintu. Wajah Ron memerah karena emosi.

"Sialan, kau, Malfoy!" Ron maju dan mencengkeram kerah Draco, lalu menonjoknya tepat di hidung yang berdarah seketika. Draco hanya diam.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Hermione Granger?!"

Pukulan-pukulan Ron tidak dibalas satupun oleh Draco. Ia merasa pantas mendapat pukulan, meski itu dari Weaselbee. Dari Santo Potter pun tak masalah sebenarnya. Ia merasa bersalah pada Hermione.

"Hentikan itu, Ronald Weasley." Suara lemah Hermione yang muncul dari pintu kamarnya membuat Ron menghentikan pukulannya. Draco berbinar. Hermione Granger sudah sadar!

"Ambil tongkatmu dan keluar dari sini."

"Kau bukan Hermione yang kami kenal. Siapa kau?!"

"Terserah. Aku lelah dengan semua tuduhanmu, Ron. Sangat lelah. Kalau kau sahabatku, hargai aku. Hargai semua keputusanku dan keluar dari sini sebelum aku memberimu detensi karena ulahmu."

Ron mengumpat keras-keras dan keluar dari ruang rekreasi dan membanting pintu.

Hermione berlutut dan merapal mantra-mantra penyembuh di depan wajah Draco yang masih tergeletak. Pendarahannya berangsur berhenti dan Draco nampak lebih baik.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan, Malfoy?"

"Aku tidak ingin mengotori tanganku dengan menyentuh Weaselbee keparat itu."

Hermione tersenyum. "Sangat Malfoy."

Tangan kiri Hermione membelai pipi Draco dengan lembut.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mencoba mantra yang baru kukuasai, malfoy. Bolehkah?"

"Mantra apa? Jangan macam-macam Grang –"

"Legilimens."

Dan Hermione dapat membaca semua pikiran Draco semudah membuka lembaran buku bacaan **ringan** favoritnya.

.

.

.

|authors note|

Hai. Christa update lagi. Terimakasih yang sudah mengikuti dan mereview Draco's Great Days Chapter 1, 2, dan 3 (fic pertama Christa) . oh iya. Christa punya dua akun disini. Christabellicious dan christabelicious ( satu 'l' dan dua 'l') entah kenapa Ipad Christa cuma mau buka yang Christabellicious dan Laptop Christa cuma bisa buka yang christabelicious. Christa update di Laptop dan sering review di Ipad. Maaf kalau ada yang bingung.

_**Feverfew**_ adalah tanaman sejenis _**catnip**_ (penggemar Hunger Games pasti tahu) yang dapat menyembuhkan demam.

|pojok review|

Thya. : semangat!

Shizildrew : makasih :)

DracoDormiens137-ELF : maaf. Sedang musim ujian u,u

Caca : gapapalah sekali-sakali ini . hahaha . iya ntar Christa yang tanggung jawab.

Maria Magdalena Roseline : makasih… diusahakan ya. soalnya sulit juga gambarin 'badboy' draco -,-"a

Ochan Malfoy : makasih banget… silahkan dibaca…

BrilliBerry Kurosaki : maaf ya. padahal per chapter udah diusahain selalu 1k+. wih makasih ucapannya. Udah tambah tua nih, hahaha.

Hikari rhe chen : makasih banyak. Ide kamu yang sesuai sama plot juga ada loh. Ditunggu aja kelanjutannya ya…

Baca terus dan review ya… Christa tunggu.

Regards,

christabelicious / christabellicious


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Bad Spell

.

.

.

Disclaimer | JKR only

.

Baca dan tinggalkan jejak, ya. beribu terimakasih dari Christa

.

|STORY|

.

.

.

Draco memejamkan mata. Hermione tengah melakukan legilimency padanya, tapi Draco samasekali tak berniat untuk menutup pikirannya.

Mula-mula Hermione melihat Draco memandang Hermione kecil dengan tatapan tidak percaya di stasiun King Cross, di tahun pertamanya, bertanya berbisik pada Crabbe dan Goyle. **"Gadis –imut itu, kelahiran-Muggle?"**

"**Ya! Dia kelahiran-Muggle! Jangan terpesona padanya, Draco!"**

Lalu Hermione melihat lapangan Quidditch, dan tim Slytherin dan Gryffindor yang tengah berhadapan.

"**Tidak seperti yang lain, keluargaku mampu mendapatkan yang terbaik." **

Hermione mendengar Draco menyombongkan Nimbus 2001 yang diberikan ayahnya untuk seluruh anggota tim Quidditch Slytherin di tahun kedua.

"**Setidaknya anggota tim Quidditch Gryffindor tidak perlu menyogok untuk masuk," Hermione kecil menyahut. "Mereka mendapatkan posisi murni dari bakatnya."**

'**Kau tidak terkesan padaku, Granger?' **

"**Tidak ada yang tanya pendapatmu," Draco mendekat. "Darah-lumpur-jelek!"**

Latar berganti. Tahun ketiga. Hermione melihat Draco dengan Crabbe dan Goyle melihat Buckbeak dengan teropong.

"**Lihat siapa ini." Draco melihat kearah Hermione, Ron dan Harry yang baru datang. "Mau nonton pertunjukannya? Ayahku bilang aku boleh menyimpan kepala Hippogriff itu. Kau mau?"**

Hermione melihat pantulan dirinya berteriak dan merangsek Draco.

"**Kau!" marahnya. Tongkat sihirnya teracung. "Kau kecoak-kecil-jahat-menjijikkan, Malfoy!"**

'**Aku hanya ingin membuat Santo Potter marah, Granger. Bukan kau.'**

Hermione kemudian melihat Draco yang sedang membaca Daily Prophet di aula besar. Halaman utamanya menampilkan foto Harry dan Hermione berpelukan di tenda peserta Triwizard.

'**Apa bagusnya Santo Potter itu, Granger? Dia tak ada apa-apanya** **denganku.' Draco menggeram.**

Hermione melihat Draco berusaha mencari kamar kebutuhan. Draco adalah pasukan Umbridge –tahun kelima, dan dia berusaha membongkar Laskar Dumbledore.

'**Yang harus kulakukan hanya satu. Menangkap basah si Granger agar Umbridge mengasingkannya dari kelompok itu. Target utamaku. Persetan dengan Santo Potter itu.'**

Menara Astronomi tersaji didepan keenam yang mencekam. Dengan Draco mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya pada Dumbledore.

"**Aku yang terpilih!" Draco menunjukkan tanda kegelapan di lengannya. "Anda tidak akan mengerti!"**

"**Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, aku mengenal anak yang selalu salah dalam memilih, Draco. Jangan ikuti dia. Biarkan aku menolongmu."**

"**Aku tidak butuh pertolongan!" Jerit Draco frustasi. "Anda tidak mengerti! Aku –harus membunuh anda. Atau Dia yang akan membunuhku."**

Hermione berjengit, melihat ingatan Draco tertumbuk pada dirinya yang tengah disiksa Bellatrix Lestrange di Malfoy Manor**. **

**Draco mengepalkan tangannya keras-keras.**

'**Maafkan aku, Granger. Biar aku yang menggantikan tempatmu, Granger. Tolong jangan berteriak. Sakit sekali, Granger.'**

"**Hentikan, Aunt. Bukan dia yang kita cari."**

"**Kau yakin?"**

"**Seratus persen. Aku sangat mengenalnya."**

'**Siksaan itu berhenti, Granger. Tenanglah. Ada aku disini.'**

Lalu menampakkan tepukan riuh Slytherin saat Draco disebut sebagai Ketua Murid bersama Hermione di tahun kedelapan.

'**Aku akan bersama dengan Granger setiap hari? Ini keren!'**

"**Tersenyumlah, Granger. Banyak siswi yang mau saling bunuh untuk seasrama denganku." Draco menyeringai dengan seringai miring khas-Draco.**

Hermione melihat dirinya sendiri mendesah lelah.

Kemudian saat Draco memantrainya dengan mantra pembatu dan jampi memori…

'**Aku hanya ingin bermain-main denganmu, Granger. Obliviate.'**

Ciuman mereka, di koridor dan di ruang rekreasi, saat Draco menggendongnya berlari menuju Hospital Wings, dan ketika Draco bercerita padanya. Hermione telah melihatnya.

"**Aku tahu aku bodoh, Granger. Aku akan mengakui kalau aku bodoh, jadi sadarlah sekarang."**

"**Cepat sadar, Granger. Aku rindu bertengkar denganmu."**

Hermione melepas genggaman tongkatnya dan terduduk lemas. Dia syok. Tidak menyangka akan membaca sesuatu yang se-privat ini. Awalnya dia hanya berniat mencari tahu apa yang telah terjadi selama keanehan ini terjadi. Lagipula, Draco Malfoy sangat ahli Oklumensi. Harusnya dia menutup pikirannya! Bukannya mempersilahkan Heermione membaca seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau turun dari tempat tidurmu, Granger? Kau belum sembuh." Draco berdiri dan memungut tongkatnya, lalu merapikan penampilannya yang acak-acakan.

"Kenapa kau tidak marah, Malfoy?" Hermione berdiri dan duduk di sofa panjang. Menatap Draco dengan pandangan bingung.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku telah membaca memorimu."

"Apa dengan kemarahanku kau akan melupakan semua yang telah kau lihat?"

"Apa –tentu saja tidak."

"Lantas kenapa aku harus membuang waktuku untuk marah-marah?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba menghalangiku, Malfoy? Aku tahu kau mahir Oklumensi!"

"Biarkan saja. Yang perlu kulakukan hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat dan memodifikasi ingatanmu lagi. Habis perkara."

"Jangan berani-berani, Malfoy."

Draco tergelak. Lalu menghampiri Hermione dan berlutut didepannya.

"Granger," Hermione menahan nafas. "Kau masih lemah. Biarkan aku membawamu ke kamar dan memberimu makan –dan ramuan."

Pernahkah kau merasa jantungmu meluncur jatuh? Hermione tengah merasakannya sekarang.

.

.

.

Lavender Brown sedang menulis daftar belanjaannya untuk kunjungan Hogsmeade bulan ini di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor ketika Dean Thomas mengatakan padanya Blaise Zabini ada di luar, ingin bertemu.

Lavender terbelalak senang dan meraih tongkatnya, merapikan baju dan rambutnya, lalu keluar.

"Hai, Zabini. Dean bilang kau mencariku. Benarkah? Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kita berbicara di tepi danau hitam, Brown? Suasana disana lebih nyaman." Blaise mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Dengan cepat Lavender menyetujui dan mereka pergi ke tepi danau hitam, dan duduk didekat semak bluberi yang rimbun.

"Kudengar kau sangat berpengaruh, Brown."

Lavender terkikik bangga. "Yah, mungkin saja. Aku –aku tidak terlalu merasa begitu, sih."

"Jadi, maukah kau mendengar ceritaku? Aku ingin bercerita sesatu padamu. Aku yakin kau **tidak** akan menceritakannya pada siapapun. Ini **top secret**."

"Apa itu?" Insting gosip Lavender mengambil alih. Ia suka gosip yang **fresh from the oven **semacam ini!

"Ini soal Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger. Tadi pagi aku memergoki dia keluar dari kamar Granger."

"Benarkah? Bukankah Hermione yang berusaha mengejar Malfoy? Kenapa Malfoy yang sukarela masuk kedalam kamar Hermione?"

"Itulah sebabnya, Brown. Kurasa, kurasa mereka telah saling mencintai."

"Ah, manis sekali!" Lavender mencicit senang. "Dan kau ingin berita bahagia ini kusimpan sendiri, Zabini? Tidakkah itu agak jahat untuk pasangan yang saling mencintai?"

"Oh, lakukan sesukamu, Brown. Dengan menceritakannya padamu, aku jadi sadar. Berita bahagia harus disebarkan! Bukankah begitu?"

Lavender mengangguk bersemangat dan berdiri.

"Nah, aku tidak bisa lama, Zabini. See you. Terimakasih beritanya. Aku harus segera menceritakannya pada Parvati."

Blaise tertawa puas. Ia tahu Draco telah jatuh cinta pada Hermione dan dia ingin **membantu**.

.

.

.

"Minum ini, Granger." Draco menyodorkan piala berisi ramuan berwarna biru kental. Hermione bergidik.

"Itu menjijikkan, Malfoy."

"Biar kubuang, kalau begitu." Draco beranjak membawa piala itu ke jendela.

"Harusnya kau memaksaku meminumnya, Malfoy!" Hermione mendengus sebal. "Bawa kesini. Biar kuminum ramuan **sialan** itu."

"Ramuan **sialan** ini yang dapat menyembuhkanmu, Granger. Jadi jaga mulutmu." Draco tertawa.

Hermione meneguk ramuannya dengan cepat, lalu menyerahkan pialanya pada Draco.

"Sekarang tidurlah, Granger. Kalau kau sembuh, kau bisa segera menyelesaikan esai ramuanmu."

Draco menyeringai melihat perubahan ekspresi Hermione yang tiba-tiba.

"Ada tugas, Malfoy?!"

"Bercanda. Ini weekend, idiot."

.

TBC

.

|authors note|

Hai. Christa update lagi. Terimakasih yang sudah mengikuti dan mereview Draco's Great Days Chapter 1, 2, 3 dan 4 (fic pertama Christa) . buat yang bingung, pada adegan membaca pikiran, tanda petik dua **(")** menyatakan dialog asli, dan tanda petik **(')** menunjukkan pikiran Draco.

*sigh . maaf chapter ini pendek. Christa kena WB ToT

|pojok review|

Hikari Rhe Chen : salam kenal jugaaah. Keep review yah. Makasih ide-idenya. Akan christa pertimbangkan buat fic selanjutnya…

Diya1013 : silahkan dibaca…

SelfQuill : hahaha. *ikutan unyel Draco

DracoDormiens137-ELF : lanjuuuut …

Thya. : tentu. Tentu:)

Aliooong : hahaha. Next nih.

Baca terus dan review ya… Christa tunggu.

Regards,

christabelicious / christabellicious


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

But Had a Beautiful Ending

.

.

.

Disclaimer | JKR only

.

Baca dan tinggalkan jejak, ya. beribu terimakasih dari Christa

.

|STORY|

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memulai cerita ini darimana, Parvati. Tapi ini nyata. Zabini baru saja bercerita padaku mengenai hubungan Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger." Lavender mulai mengoceh pada Parvati mengenai apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Parvati mendengarkan dengan sabar dan tanpa menyela. Sesekali tampak berpikir dan mengangguk jika perlu, dan tidak lupa menyahut, "lalu?", setiap dua menit sekali.

"Kalau begitu, bukankah kondisi setelah perang besar sangat memungkinkan bagi mereka untuk bersatu? Status darah sudah bukan prioritas bagi Mister Malfoy senior, kudengar." Parvati bertanya untuk pertama kalinya. Lavender mengangguk antusias.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Ayahku memberiku nama Lavender. Pasti karena harum namaku membuat orang disekitarku menjadi rileks dan penuh cinta." Lavender berbinar. "Seperti Hermione, kau tahu. Seperti sudah tugasku untuk menyatukan dia dengan Draco Malfoy."

Parvati memutar bola mata. "Aku tahu kau ingin Hermione dengan Draco agar kau bisa mendekati Ron Weasley, Lavender!"

"Apakah sangat terlihat?" Lavender bertanya dengan panik. Parvati mengangguk malas. "Oh, jangan sampai Won-Won membaca gelagatku! Aku ingin pendekatan yang natural!"

.

.

.

Astoria Greengrass melangkah dengan terburu-buru menuju perpustakaan Hogwarts. Sesekali tangannya melambai tanpa senyum pada siswa-siswi Slytherin yang berpapasan dengannya.

Dia sedang tidak ingin beramah-tamah dengan siapapun. Rumor **itu** semakin merebak, dan yang dia butuhkan sekarang adalah berbicara empat mata dengan Draco Malfoy.

Gadis itu melongokkan kepalanya di ruang baca. Biasanya Draco membaca disini untuk menyelesaikan esai transfigurasi tiap Selasa petang. Dia paham dan sangat hapal rutinitas **mantan** tunangannya itu.

"Draco." Astoria berkata perlahan ketika menemukan Draco membaca dengan serius di pojokan. Buku-buku transfigurasi dan perkamen-perkamen berserakan. Salah satunya perkamen dengan nama 'Hermione Granger' tertera di pojok kiri atas. Astoria mendesah lelah.

"Ada apa?" Draco mendongak dari bukunya sekilas.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Draco mengerutkan kening, meminta penjelasan.

"Kenapa kau mengerjakan esai milik Darah-Lumpur itu?"

"Jaga ucapanmu." Draco menggeram. "Urusanku mau mengerjakan esai milik siapa. Toh aku juga yang menulisi perkamen-perkamen itu."

"Kenapa harus Granger, Draco?!"

"Hermione sedang sakit! Aku hanya membantunya sedikit!"

"Hermione? Kau bahkan mulai memanggilnya dengan nama depan?" Astoria menahan pekikannya. Ini perpustakaan. Bisa gawat kalau Madam Pince menyuruhnya keluar. Urusannya disini **belum** selesai.

"Apa maumu? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk dibuang, kau tahu." Draco berdiri dengan kesal menghadapi Astoria. Gadis manja yang egoisnya minta ampun.

Jendela dibelakang Draco menarik perhatian Astoria dan ia melihat gadis berambut semak yang ia bicarakan berjalan pelan di koridor menuju perpustakaan. Ini dia. Dia harus membuat Lumpur sialan itu tahu bahwa draco **masih** dengannya.

Astoria menaha nafas, lalu mandekati Draco perlahan.

"Kau tahu? Aku rindu ciumanmu, Draco."

Dan Astoria melumat bibir Draco dengan cepat. Draco tersentak dan berusaha mendorong Astoria menjauh.

"Kumohon, Draco. Balas ciumanku. Kalaupun ini adalah ciuman terakhir kita, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

"Kau janji takkan mengganggu Hermione?"

"Aku janji."

Draco berpikir sejenak dan memutuskan, sebaiknya dia segera mengakhiri hubungan jenis apapun dengan **mantan** tunangannya itu. Anggap saja ini ciuman perpisahan. Tapi harusnya ini tidak boleh. Dia sudah bertekad akan bersama Hermione dan ini sesuatu yang salah. Mencium orang lain dibelakang kekasihmu tidak dibolehkan, bukan? Yah, meskipun Draco belum secara resmi meminta Hermione menjadi kekasihnya, tapi dia merasa harus **setia** pada Hermione, sejak Hermione mengetahui perasaannya. Cih. Sejak kapan Draco Malfoy **setia **pada satu orang? Orang itu bahkan bukan siapa-siapanya, dan sudah saling membenci bertahun-tahun. Peluang itu sangat kecil kalau tidak bisa dibilang tidak mungkin. Malfoy bodoh. Apa yang dia harapkan?

Akhirnya Draco menyerah. Di memegang pipi Astoria dengan satu tangan dan memajukan wajahnya, melumat bibir Astoria dengan lembut, tepat saat Hermione masuk ke ruang baca.

.

.

.

Hermione nyaris terjatuh melihat pemandangan di ruang baca. Tadinya dia akan mengambil esai transfigurasinya untuk dikerjakan sendiri. Draco memaksa Hermione untuk membiarkannya mengerjakan esai miliknya karena dia belum sembuh. Tapi kita sedang membicarakan Hermione Granger yang, tentu saja, lebih memilih **belajar** alih-alih **berbaring**. Hermione segera menyusul Draco dua menit setelah Draco keluar, tentu saja, namun langkahnya terhenti di koridor ketika berpapasan dengan teman-teman Gryffindornya yang seketika membicarakan mengenai hubungannya dengan Draco.

"**Dari dulu aku tahu kalian berdua memang serasi, Mione." **

"**Kau harusnya terbuka pada kami, agar kami tidak menebak-nebak."**

"**Apakah begitu lulus kau dan Draco akan segera bertunangan?"**

"**Pesta kalian besok di manor milik Draco pasti akan sangat meriah!"**

"**Betapa beruntungnya dirimu, Mione. Kau dan Draco."**

Dan ucapan-ucapan **selamat **yang lain.

Hermione mencelos. Secepat dan setenang mungkin ia berbalik arah dan pergi ke tempat lain. Kemanapun, asal tidak bertemu dengan bedebah pirang itu. Lagkah-langkah kakinya membawa dia menuju koridor paling sepi. Hermione berpikir sejenak. Petang sudah beranjak malam dan dia malas kembali ke mencoba menentukan tempat yang ingin ditujunya sekarang. Tempat yang bisa membuatnya berpikir sampai tenang. Pilihannya jatuh ke Menara Astronomi. Dengan cepat gadis Gryffindor itu menaiki tangga batu, masuk kedalam Menara Astronomi dan bersandar di balkon.

Hermione punya banyak pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dijawabnya, seperti '**Kenapa Malfoy itu menciumku jika dia tidak tertarik padaku?', 'Kenapa ingatan Musang itu menunjukkan kalau dia suka padaku?'**,dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan absurd lainnya. Itu sangat menyiksa.

Awalnya Hermione berharap apa yang dikatakan teman-temannya itu benar. Bahwa Draco mencintainya. Setidaknya, suka padanya. Ditambah memori Draco yang menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada Hermione. Namun sekarang semua pendapat itu tumbang. Draco Malfoy tidak pernah menyukainya. Dia bahkan menyuruh Hermione istirahat lalu mencium Astoria panas-panas di perpustakaan? Mungkin Hermione hanya selingan baginya. Mainan untuk mengisi waktu luang sampai mereka lulus, enam bulan lagi. Kemudian dia akan meninggalkannya, menikah dan hidup bahagia dengan Astoria dan memiliki anak-anak berambut pirang lembut dengan sikap anggun, khas Malfoy dan Greengrass.

Hermione mengusap air matanya dengan kesal. Kenapa sebegitu sakit merasakan ini?! Saat Ron meninggalkannya dengan Lavender dulu Hermione tidak sesakit ini. Bahkan dengan semangat dan berapi-api melancarkan kutukan kepak-kelelawar yang segera sukses mengacaukan acara ciuman-panas mereka. Tapi sekarang? Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Hermione memejamkan mata. Mencoba meresapi rasa sakit yang menusuk jantungnya dengan rela. Mungkin memang harus sesakit ini. Karena Hermione menyadari, bahwa dia telah jatuh dalam pesona Draco Malfoy.

Tanpa menghiraukan jam malam (toh dia Ketua Murid!), Hermione memilih tetap bersandar di balkon sampai ia (merasa) lebih baik.

.

.

.

Draco kembali dari Aula Besar sehabis makan malam (ada tumis daging dengan _pistache_ yang sangat enak) dan masuk ke asrama sejak lima jam yang lalu. Pukul satu dini hari, dan Hermione tidakk ada dimanapun. Tadinya dia akan mengajak Hermione makan malam di asrama ketua murid saja mengingat Hermione yang masih sakit, tapi dia tidak menemukan Hermione di kamarnya. Jadi dengan perkiraan bahwa Hermione turun ke aula besar, akhirnya Draco ikut makan malam di Aula juga. Sayangnya, gadis-rambut-semak itu juga tidak nampak disana. Draco jadi khawatir. Dia sudah mencari kemana-mana dan tidak menemukan Hermione. Di Hospital Wings juga.

Jadi Draco menghabiskan malam ini dengan duduk di depan perapian, menunggu Hermione Granger kembali dan memberinya ramuan lagi.

.

.

.

Mrs. Norris mengeong nyaring ketika menemukan siswi Hogwarts yang tidak berada dalam asramanya, membuat Mr. Filch tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti arah suara kucing kesayangannya itu.

"Bocah nakal! Detensi!" teriaknya. Hermione membuka mata.

"Aku ketua murid, Mr. Filch. Jadi kalau tidak salah aku boleh berpatroli sampai dini hari." Hermione berkata dengan tenang. Mr. filch menatapnya penuh curiga. "Aku sedang berpatroli saat aku merasakan perutku sakit, jadi aku bersandar sebentar disini. Apakah aku salah?"

"Baiklah, bocah. Tapi sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke asrama ketua murid sebelum sakit perutmu membuatmu pingsan." Mr. Filch pergi dengan tidak rela.

Hermione mengangguk sekilas dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju Asrama ketua murid. Mungkin dia belum siap, tapi dia harus menghadapi perasaannya sendiri dengan tegar, seperti Gryffindor sejati. Perasaan tak akan mampu membunuhnya.

Dengan pelan Hermione membuka pintu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya ketika Draco menoleh.

"Darimana, Granger?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Malfoy." Draco mengernyit dan berdiri. Seingatnya, tadi sore Hermione masih bersikap baik padanya. Kenapa dalam sepuluh jam dia sudah kembali ketus?

"Apa kau baru saja kembali dari kencanmu dengan Weaselbee bodoh itu? Apa yang dia katakan? Menyuruhmu untuk membenciku **lagi**?" Draco tersenyum miring.

"Membencimu **lagi**, Malfoy? Seingatku aku **selalu** dan **masih** membencimu." Hermione masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting diri ke ranjang. Menangis lagi. Kenapa Musang itu bersikap seperti itu? Akan sangat sulit baginya untuk membenci Draco jika bedebah pirang itu masih **peduli **padanya.

Sementara di ruang rekreasi, Draco mengeluarkan persediaan wiski-apinya dan mulai minum.

Ini dia, Draco. Ini yang kau dapatkan. Cinta bertepuk sebelah-tangan.

.

.

.

Hermione menghadapi tumpukan buku di ruang rekreasi sore ini. Salah satunya tentang oklumensi. Dia harus mempelajari oklumensi jika menghadapi legilimens handal semacam Draco.

"Mempelajari Oklumensi, eh, Granger?" Draco berkata dengan sinis. "Setelah berhasil melakukan legilimensi padaku, kau takut aku akan balas dendam?"

"Tutup mulut, Pirang."

"Aku ingin tahu sepenting apa memorimu sampai kau harus berusaha keras untuk menutupinya."

"Pergi dari sini, Musang."

"Kau ingin coba?" Draco mendekat. Hermione menahan napas. Sedari tadi dia telah menutup pikirannya, dan dia takut Draco bisa menembusnya. Konsentrasi, Mione.

Draco menyeringai melihat kabut yang menutupi memori Hermione. Oklumensi bukan sihir mudah yang bisa dipelajari hanya dengan buku. Latihan keras dan praktek bertahun-tahun adalah kunci utamanya.

Dengan mudah Draco melihat memori Hermione, berharap ia dapat melihat Hermione yang dicampakkan Weaselbee atau apa. Tapi ternyata dia salah. Yang dia lihat adalah bagaimana dia mencium Astoria di perpustakaan dengan sangat _gentle_, dan Hermione yang menangis semalaman di Menara Astronomi. Draco tersentak.

"Apa itu, Granger?"

"APA?!" Hermione memekik. "Kau kan sudah melihat sendiri, Idiot! Menurutmu apa yang kau lihat?!"

"Kau –menangis?"

"Ya! aku menangis, Malfoy! Sekarang kalau kau punya sedikit saja rasa menghargai, tinggalkan aku disini. Carilah kesibukan dengan Astoria atau Pansy atau siapapun, aku tidak peduli. Pergi, Malfoy."

"Kau cemburu."

"Aku –apa?"

"Kubilang kau cemburu!"

"Aku –tidak cemburu, Idiot!"

"Kau cemburu karena aku mencium Astoria saat aku membuatmu percaya kalau aku suka padamu."

"Jangan harap!"

"Aku tidak pernah berharap kau cemburu padaku, Granger."

"Nah, kalau begitu, biarkan aku pergi." Hermione beranjak dari sofa. Draco menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku memang tidak pernah berharap kau cemburu padaku, Granger. Aku berharap kau suka padaku."

Hermione tertawa memaksa. "Kalau kau ingin mencari mainan, Malfoy, carilah yang selevel denganmu."

"Kau bukan mainan bagiku!"

"Lantas kenapa kau mencium Astoria?!"

"Dia yang memintaku melakukannya."

"Kalau ada gadis yang memintamu menciumnya, akan kau lakukan dengan senang hati?"

"Dia bilang itu ciuman perpisahan, Granger. Kumohon. Percayalah padaku. Lakukan Legilimensi atau beri aku veritaserum atau apapun, tapi kau harus tahu aku hanya menyukaimu."

Hermione terduduk dan menangis sesenggukan. "Aku menyukaimu, Malfoy. Tapi kumohon. Sebelum semuanya terlambat… pergi dan biarkan aku melupakanmu sekarang."

"Kau sakit?" Draco berlutut menghadapi wajah Hermione. "Kita saling menyukai dan kau menyuruhku pergi? Kau ingin aku masuk St. Mungo bagian Kejiwaan, Mione?"

"Kau tidak menyukaiku! Tidak selama kau mencium gadis lain dengan begitu mudahnya!"

Draco menunjukkan seringai miring khas-nya, dan mengisap air mata hermione.

"Aku janji, Mione." Draco mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hermione. "Aku berjanji aku hanya akan mencium satu orang. Kau."

Dan Draco mengisap bibir Hermione. Hermione tersentak. Otaknya menyuruh dia mendorong Draco, tapi hati dan tubuhnya berkata lain. Ciuman Draco memang menenangkan.

Keduanya saling melepaskan diri setelah kehabisan nafas dan terengah-engah.

"Sekarang, tak bisakah kau memanggilku dengan Love, Mione?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Hell, Mione. Kupikir setelah ciuman itu kau akan menjadi gadisku dengan sukarela."

"Jangan bermimpi, Master Malfoy." Hermione tertawa. Hatinya terasa ringan.

"Mungkin ciuman kedua akan membuatmu menjadi kekasihku." Draco mencium Hermione sekali lagi.

Draco merasa, memang disini tempatnya. Bersama Hermione. Mungkin satu atau dua ciuman tidak cukup untuk menaklukan Hermione, tapi setelah mengetahui Hermione juga mencintainya, Draco merasa cukup. Draco tahu butuh usaha lama untuk mendapatkan Hermione, tapi Draco tidak peduli. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk gadis berambut semak dengan mata hazel, Hermione Granger.

.

FIN

.

|authors note|

Hai. Christa update lagi. Terimakasih yang sudah mengikuti dan mereview Draco's Great Days. Maaf kalau klimaksnya kurang kerasa. Christa akan kembali lagi dengan fic baru (tetap Dramione) setelah UN selesai. Doakan Christa dapat nilai baik! *pelukcium*

|pojok review|

Thya. : ah makasih. Review lagi, ya, thya …

Draconischantal : terimakasih Chantal. Christa coba konsentrasi.

Diya1013 : *ikutan evil smirk* hahaha

DraconiSparkyu : so sweet macan xD

Maria : ah, Christa coba ya *mikir sweet-badboy Draco* . aww, makasih mariaaaa.

Claire : sip! Ini 2k loh.

Fitri Lovegood : Keep Spirit! Makasih loh yaa…

Loli : tentu :D

Nara Endah : tentu :D

Guest : terimakasih :)

Senjadristia : sedang diusahakan ToT terimakasih :D

Ochan Malfoy : aww, terimakasih.

Hikari Rhe Chen : hahaha. Kiss mark di edisi Dramione dewasa aja yaa. Makasih sarannya….

Guest : Siap!

Brilliberry Kurosaki : makasih Brilli. Review lagi ya :)

Vermthy : iya nih, meleset. Anyway makasih :)

Baca terus dan review ya… Christa tunggu.

Regards,

christabelicious / christabellicious


End file.
